Kaito enloquece
by Akira-Kaori
Summary: Kaito Shion pasa una tranquila tarde, pero todo cambia cuando Len le cuenta una impactante noticia que cambiara la vida de por ahí.


Hola (´ε｀ ) Este es un nuevo Oneshot hecho por mi. Quizás en algún momento les parecerá que hay "yaoi" entre los personajes pero en realidad es parte del detalle humorístico. Pero pueden interpretarlo de cualquier manera xD Espero les guste (・Д・)ノ

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oneshot: ~Kaito enloquece~<strong>

Dos pequeños hermanos esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital, solo estaban ellos dos. Dos gemelos rubios de unos 14 años. Esperan pacientemente en la sala de espera de "embarazadas". Sus caras parecían de preocupación, pero la hermana le sonreía a su otro reflejo para calmarle.

Se llamaban Rin y Len Kagamine. Todos los días estaban revoltoso e inquietos, pero hoy estaban bastante serios, preocupados por el resultado que les diera el doctor.

-Salga positivo o negativo, seguiremos estando juntos.- le dijo suavemente al oído la rubia de ojos celestes.- Aún sin o con el apoyo de los demás.- agarro fuertemente la mano de su hermano, mientras lo miraba con profundidad.- ¿No?-

-S-si...- trato de pronunciar Len con suavidad, el era el más preocupado, ¡El era el responsable de todo! Si sólo no hubiera aceptado...

En pocos minutos el doctor abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y dejo entran a los Kagamine, dispuesto a decirle las noticias.

* * *

><p>-¡Llegamos!- grito Rin al entrar a la casa, donde muchas personas esperaban pacientemente.<p>

-¡Rin! ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Es verdad? ¿Qué dijo Len?- grito desesperada una chica de unos 16 años, con dos coletas. Sus cabellos eran como el agua marina. Ella agitaba de manera súbita a la rubia.

-Tranquila Miku... Dio...- Rin iba a decir los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, pero el chico que venía atrás la interrumpió.

-Hola chicas, ¿aún no vino Kaito?- pregunto Len, con la cara mirando al suelo.

-S-si... Esta en la cocina.- Miku señalo el pasillo que estaba a unas puertas.

-¡Len! ¿Que paso? ¿Al final...?- lo detuvo una mujer de al menos unos 20 años, de cabello corto y castaño. Al parecer se estaba preparando para ir a una elegante fiesta, ya que cuando le pregunto se estaba maquillando y poniéndose un pendiente en la oreja, usaba un elegante y fino vestido rojo, largo.

-Meiko...yo te cuento, Len... tu puedes ir.- contesto Rin y se acerco a sus amigas.

Len camino con paso deprimente y , despacio, entro a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos azulados, comiendo un helado ya casi derretido de chocolate.

-¡Len! ¿Cómo estas corazón? ¿Porque tan deprimente?- pregunto Kaito alegremente.

-Kaito...tenemos que hablar.- Len se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca e indico que se sentará junto a el. Este acepto y se encontraban a una distancia razonable entre ambos.

El peli-azul se asusto ante tal seriedad del rubio, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos del pequeño Kagamine se tranquilizó.

Len soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomo coraje para decir todo en solo 2 palabras.

...

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!- grito Len con todas sus fuerzas para después ocultarse entre sus manos.

Kaito no podía responder, estaba sorprendido. - L-len...¿Es cierto eso?-

-Si...-el otro solo podía contestar muy nervioso, parecía un tomate por lo rojo que estaba, se avergonzaba con cada palabra que decía. -Hoy fui al hospital, el doctor dice que aún con 14 años puedo dar a luz, pero me preguntaba que dirías si te lo decía...¿Que...te parece?-

-¿Quieres dar a luz?- el peli-azul estaba totalmente sorprendido y... Confundido.

-¡S-si!- soltó el rubio.

-¿Enserio? Yo te apoyo.- Kaito le dio una sonrísa.

-Kaito...~- Len se la devolvió. Y el otro vio como la felicidad del chico rebosaba, así que ya más tranquilo pregunto:-¿Y quien es el padre?-

El de ojos celestes, quedo mudo, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Todo su mundo había quedado hecho polvo. Solo se quedo unos segundos en silencio y enseguida comenzó a llorar, se quedo mirando al otro y este no sabía como responder. Estaba preguntándose que había hecho mal.

-¡Ka-kaito!- entonces comenzó el mar del llanto, ya hecho trizas por dentro, se levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y con mucha velocidad le estrecho una cachetada al pobre peli-azul.

Se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras. Kaito estaba totalmente confundido.- ¿Que dije? ¿Solo pregunte...

-¡Idiota!- Miku entro con Meiko y Rin, golpeando la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

-¡KYAA! ¡Esa puerta me costo 200 kilos de helado ¿sabes?- grito Kaito totalmente preocupado por la puerta.

-¡Estúpido! Si no te arreglas con Len en este momento, esa fea bufanda que tienes en el cuello, te la métete por el...

-¡AAH! Cállate Rin, no digas cosas innecesarias, la furia se demuestra con no sólo con las palabras, sino con las miradas.

En ese momento las tres se quedaron viendo a Kaito con una mirada, que si eran armas uno podía quedar muerto al instante. El peli-azul por el miedo de los ojos-ametralladoras se fue corriendo, subiendo por donde Len había ido.

Cuando subió vio un armario que nunca antes había visto. Y de ahí escuchaba sollozos.

Kaito pensando que era Len abrió con cuidado aquel viejo ropero. Cuando lo abrió encontró a un chico de 16 años llorando y limpiándose con un vestido color violeta.

-¿Mikuo? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido el de la bufanda.

-Yo solo... Ah ah ah ¡WAAAA! Fosde no me queda ben, cazamento gacopu.. ¡Waaa!

-¿Que? Mikuo, no te entiendo nada.

-Dice que esta triste porque esta gordo y no le queda bien el color púrpura.

El peli-azul asustado por el comentario que venía de la pila de ropa, saco varias prendas y encontró una cabeza con una gorra y pelo rosa.

-¿¡YUMA!? ¿Y tu que haces acá? Escucha...¿tu obsesión con Mikuo no es suficiente ya? Entiende... ERES UN CHICO, EL TAMBIEN.- comento Kaito.

-No estoy aquí por Mikuo. Él esta acá desde ayer, yo hace días llevo esperando que alguien me saque.-

-¿Como llegaste al armario?- pregunto ya cansado de escuchar tonterías de todos lados.

-Después de ver la película de Harry Potter pensé en entrar al armario y así llegar al mundo de los globos. Pero al entrar, se me callo la ropa y ahora estoy...no, espera ¡Kaito! ¡No cierres la puer-

-Bien...no entiendo porque Len esta así. Las chicas están enojadas por algo, pero...Un minuto, ¿Desde cuándo los chicos pueden dar a luz?- No se dejaba de preguntar cosas, cuando un grito lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Giro su cabeza y vio que de su cuarto, donde la puerta estaba escrito "solo entrar, si traes helado", estaban saliendo varios sollozos y pequeños gritos. Asustado de que alguien entrara sin pensar en su cuarto, con objetivo de hacer cosas prohibidas, puso su ojo en la cerradura, pero no logro ver nada, así que de a poco abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía.

Rin, Miku y Meiko estaban vestidas de la mejor manera y de cierta manera sexy. Sostenían contra la cama a un Len realmente apenado y sudoroso, que abría las piernas mientras daba gritos de dolor. El usaba un vestido naranja y estaba completamente sonrojado por la presión que surgía en su estómago.

-Vamos Len ¡PUJA! ¡PUJAAAA!- gritaba Meiko, agarrando fuertemente su mano.

-¿Kaito! ¿Que haces sin hacer nada?- dijo Rin realmente preocupada por su hermana.- Len, resiste.-

-Pero chicas, Len no puede tener niños. Es un chico.- dijo Kaito bastante confundido por lo que pasaba.- Ademas, ¿no hacen falto 12 meses antes?

El rubio grito desesperadamente, estaba ya llorando.

-¡Kaito! No hagas sufrir a Len. Solo causarás más dolor.- se quejó Rin.

-Pe-pero...- el peli-azul quería decir decir algo pero la mirada de la castaña lo atrapo, y vio su muerte pasar frente a sus ojos. -E-esta..- su voz se hizo más fina, como la de una chica de 3 años.- ..bien, ¿Que debo hacer?

Meiko dejo de mirar al de la bufanda para preocuparse en el embarazado y dijo:- prepárate, recibirás al niño.

-¿Q-QUE?- Kaito a tal orden se quedo callado, viendo como Len se esforzaba. En un ataque de pánico, y se fue corriendo al baño. Cerro la puerta con fuerza, pero cuando volteó se encontró con millones de vestidos colgados a la pared. Empezó a preocuparse. Quizás estaba dormido y tenía un sueño raro, se pellizcó varias veces pero no resulto nada. Entonces al investigar de más de cerca al baño vio que la ducha estaba llena de agua y que salían unas piernas de ahí. Se espantó al ver que salían burbujas.

Vio más de cerca y cuando se acerco casi rozando el agua con su nariz una cabeza le rompió la cara a Kaito.

El se cayó por el gran shock que se dio y se acaricio la lastimadura. Vio que de la tina salió la cabeza y hombros de una chica con trenzas.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Perdón, perdón! No sabía que te bañabas acá, Teto.- el de la bufanda tapo su cara con las manos y se avergonzó.

La otra chica hizo el mismo gesto y después se quedo pensando y imagino que era un pervertido así que se enojó y grito:

-¡NERU ATAQUE PATOS NINJA!

-¿EH..?- a Kaito lo aplasta otra personita más, y lo deja helado en el piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaito! Eres tu...- dijo sin emociones la chica de la bañera.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No va a nacer un hijo tuyo?-

-Len no puedo tener hijos, no es posible... ¡Es un chico!- el se intentó levantar, tratando de no quedar tan a dolorido.

-¿Entonces no hicieron nada en la cama?- pregunto la otra con desconfianza.

-¡Claro que no!- grito el peli-azul.

(-Y LA FANSGIRL SE DECEPCIONAN-)

Kaito se levantó, y como si nada volvió a recuperar su fuerza, y pregunto.- ¿Que hacen todos estos vestidos acá?- Es verdad que había vestidos extravagantes y con mucho brillo.

-Son los vestidos para la boda de Gackupo.- le dijo Teto, sus cabellos eran de un color rosa fuerte y se estaban secando entonces las trenzas de ellas se empezaban a volver más grandes.

-¿Gack se va a casar?- dijo Kaito confuso.

-No estamos hablando de Gack, el es una súper estrella, estamos hablando de Gackupo, ¿Te acuerdas, el de pelo violeta?-

-A-ah...- el chico se empezaba a poner nervioso, pensaba que todos se habían vuelto locos. -¿Con quien se casa?-

Esta vez Neru tomo la palabra.- Dahhh, ¿con quien crees? Esta en la ducha con Haku.- ella señalo al lugar indicado.

El se pregunto porque Haku y la esposa del peli-morado estarían juntas en una ducha, cuando se volteó fue corriendo para salvar a su amiga. HAKU ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR.

-¡Haku! ¡Aguanta! Te sacare de ahí.- El intentaba abrir la puerta de la ducha, pero no lograba nada.- ¿Fuiste tu, no...Teto? ¿Tu la hiciste comer tanto panes hasta atragantarse?- Kaito la miro con furia.

La pelirroja, ya con las trenzas enormes por tanta humedad empezó a reír, y se volvió una risa malvada. - Ella se lo merecía, ella...ella...-Teto puso una cara de rencor y odio.- ELLA ME LLAMO ENANA.-

-¿No crees que esa broma fue demaciado lejos? ¡HAKU, HAKU!- gritaba Kaito.

-¿Broma? Llamarme enana no es una "broma"...- ella, con tanto enojo, empezó a transformarse en alguien más grande y más grande y hasta rompió el techo. -Nadie me dice ¡ENANA!-

-5 minutos después.-

Kaito estaba destrozado, su ropa estaba tirada, con muchos rasguños, él solo se quedo con su bufanda. La gigante mounstro-Teto y su amiga Neru ya no estaban pero habían dejado un enorme hueco en el techo. Después de despertar vio a su amiga llena de panes en la boca y fue corriendo a su rescate.

-¡Haku! ¡HAKU!- Grito Kaito pero ella solo pudo pronunciar algo que casi se escuchaba.

-Dile a Mikuo...

-Si, haré lo que sea.

-Dile a Mikuo...que el violeta no le queda mal, le queda...horrible.- y con estas últimas palabras Haku...murió.

Kaito grito con todas sus fuerzas mirando hacia arriba, y se apartó lejos llorando en la bañera. Segundos más tarde vio luz de sus partes traseras y más tarde sintió que alguien se encontraba debajo de el. ¡Un niño! Pero la luz desapareció y no le pareció incómodo así que se quedo unos segundos más llorando.

-Quítate viejo apestoso.- se escucho alguien debajo de el, y se retorció. Acto seguido lo empujo.

-Qui...¿Rinto?-

-Si, si ese soy yo.- Dijo el ya antes mencionado, el era rubio, se podría decir que era como cualquier otro pero este estaba flotando, tenían dos grandes alas, una tiara y una varita con una estrella pegada en la punta. -Acabemos con esto rápido.- dijo con una cara de aburrimiento y de completa humillación.

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Soy tu hada madrina y vengo a cumplir tu deseo.- dijo Rinto un poco frustrado. Sentía que esa frase ya la había dicho al menos 345 veces.

-¿Mi deseo? Mmm...me gustaría que todos vuelvan a hacer normales...- dijo Kaito un poco avergonzado.

-Si, si, si. Te transformarás en una hermosa princesa con caballos de muchos color y al final te casarás con tu príncipe.- dijo el rubio agitando su varita y encorvandose.

-No esp...- pero ya era tarde.

Él estaba en un salón totalmente blanco con mucha decoración de fiesta, veía a muchas personas con excelentes trajes y divinos vestidos se sorprendió y asusto mucho cuando vio a sus amigas: Meiko estaba en una mesa sirviéndole licor, en el otro extremo estaba Rin hablando con varias chicas, estaban chismeando y por otro lado Miku intentaba coquetear con algunos chicos. Pero si ellas estaban ahí... ¿Dónde estaba Len?

-¿Cuándo llegaron tan rápido? Pero ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En que mundo vivo?- se pregunto Kaito y empezó a investigar con su vista los diferentes lugares pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- En el mundo vocaloid, claro.-

El peli-azul se volteó y estaba Gackupo a lado de el, mirando al frente.

-¿Gackupo? ¿Esta es tu boda?- quería felicitarlo por tal celebración pero sentía que diga lo que diga algo estaba mal.

-Y si... ¿No es hermosa? Esta ahí hablando con mis padres.- el peli-morado señalo con la vista una de la muchas mesas y su compañero lo vio, vio a dos personas conversando con...¿Con una verdura? Era...¿Era una berenjena rosa?

-Gackupo...esa es una verdura...- dijo Kaito ya no tan sorprendido.

-¡No le digas así! Tiene sentimientos ¿lo sabías? Ella es especial para mi, ¡i-idiota!- y terminando eso le dio una cachetada a su amigo. Pero el otro ni la sintió.

El novio corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, y desapareció de la vista de Kaito.

A él no le importó. Realmente estaba empezando a creer que ya nada le impresionaría, pero una duda paso por su cabeza y eso le asusto: ¿Que pasaría si ya no volvería a su mundo? Le invadió el miedo, no quería vivir en el...en... En el "mundo vocaloid".

Más tarde, él aún seguía quieto y la gente se empezaba a asustar. Parecía una estatua pero respiraba. Muchos hombres se alejaban y la mujeres lo admiraban y chismorreaban sobre ese hombre.

Decían cosas como: "él es un verdadero hombre, ¿porque mi marido no es así?" "Me encanta su pelo azul" "es tan lindoo~" "Me encanta su vestido, le queda genial" "que envidia".

Alto, ¿Que? ¿Un vestido? Kaito reacciono y se miro el cuerpo, es verdad ¡Lo tenía! Era uno de color blanco semi-celeste pequeños detalles en negro y TAMBIN tenía una tiara en la cabeza. Pero se sentía incómodo, algo le molestaba en los pies. Se levantó el vestido y miro abajo: Tenia tacos de cristal...¡DE PUNTA!

Se los iba a quitar pero se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Kaito!- grito alguien, y cuando miro para arriba estaba Len con un hermoso traje de naranja y una corbata que parecía una banana. -Kaito...que suerte que vinieras.

-L-len...- dijo el hombre con vestido. Estaba un poco sonrojado, notaba que Len están más lindo de lo normal. Se sentía de que se volvieran a ver. Aún seguía preocupado por lo de el embarazo.- ¿Ya esta...todo bien?-

El rubio se sorprendió, sabía de lo que hablaba y se puso feliz al ver que el estan preocupado. -¡Si!- Len sonrió.- Es una niña...pensé...que tu querías ponerle el nombre...- dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

-¿Yo? Valla Len...yo...- pero el Dj lo interrumpió.

-Hola amigos y amiga es hora de tomar a su pareja y bailar bien ceeeerca~

En el instante una música tranquila y romántica empezó a soñar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Pregunto Len extendiéndole la mano para ir a bailar el vals.

-Bu-bueno...- intento pronunciar Kaito y su amigo lo llevo a la pista para intentar seguir el ritmo como todos. -Len...yo...

Pero los altavoces le volvieron a interrumpir y se escucho una mujer, quien se encontraba un poco ebria: -¡Oye tu! ¡esto es una celebración! No hay que ponerse románticos, mejor esto.- y puso una camión de electrónica, el volumen estaba muy fuerte.

-Esa era la voz de Meiko...- dijo Kaito preocupándose por la música, pero a nadie le importó y siguieron bailando de la misma manera de antes.

Len lo saco de su trance.- K-Kaito...se que es repentino pero...- Len se cortó en ese momento, su compañero de baile le esperaba a que digiera algo.- ¿Te...Te casarías conmigo?-

...

El peli-azul no sabía que decir. Estaba en shock, muy avergonzado, intento pronunciar la respuesta.- S...Si...- dijo Kaito convencido.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando lo escucho. No lo odia creer, la persona que amaba le correspondía, y ahora ¡Se iban a casar! -¡Kaito...!- Ya de tan contento que estaba dio un pequeño salto y beso a Kaito en los labios, abrazándolo fuertemente.

El del vestido también se sorprendió y sonrió al percatarse de cuán feliz estaba el otro que hasta lloraba de la emoción. Él correspondió el beso. Tras largos segundos tuvieron que separarse y se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de que los tórtolos hicieron eso, la gente aplaudió por tal situación, tan conmovidos estaban que hasta hubo gritos de felicitaciones.

Len y Kaito vieron a la multitud y se encontraron con las miradas de Meiko, Miku y Rin, haciéndole gestos de triunfo a Len.

El peli-azul vio a Len tan contento que pensó, que quizás...solo quizás le gustaría estar en el "mundo vocaloid"...

¿Y que paso con los demás al final de esta historia?

Bueno... Kaito y Len se mudaron a una nueva casa y comenzaron con sus nuevas vidas, criaron a su hija, a la cual llamaron "Gumi" años más tarde ella se casó con el hijo de Gackupo y su esposa-berenjena.

Meiko, Rin y Miku abrieron un restaurante llamado: "Si queres un hijo, nosotros no te lo daremos". Que en el año 2015 fue el restaurante más popular de toda Europa. Pero más tarde cerraron por problemas de bebés.

¿Haku? Haku solo...murió.

Después de todo lo que paso, Kaito ahora vive felizmente con su marido y en este momento esta en el sofá acurrucado a Len, mientras que este duerme el otro mira las noticias en la televisión:

-En últimas noticias, un gigante mounstro peludo rosa esta atacando la zona norte de América. Lo único que dice este mounstro es "NADIE ME LLAMA ENANA". En instantes tenemos a una víctima de lo antes menionado. Su nombre es Akita Neru...

Kaito la apago y después de eso se quedo contemplando el rostro durmiente de su novio.- Pero...siento que me olvide de algo...

Mientras tanto en un armario no muy lejano.

-Ehh...alguien me escucha...¿Kaito? ¿Miku?

-jejeje...

-Ya deja de reite Mikuo, no hay nada de divertido quedarse en un armario encerrado.

-jejeje...- esa risa se empezó a transformar en una carcajada.

-¡¿Mikuo que te dije?! Oh...encontré un lámpara.-Pero cuando la encendió, no había nadie...


End file.
